Knight of Theater Vancoor
by voltmuramasa007
Summary: What if Jack never became a knight? After his defeat to Ridley and with some advice, he decides to join the warrior guild. Follows the story with a twist.
1. To Become a Knight

Knight of Theater Vancoor 

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or its characters. It belongs to Tri-Ace.

_In the birth cry of the cosmos_

_The twin eyes awake_

_Above us they shine_

_The world made safe for our sake_

_The forests they flourish_

_The towers grow high_

_The four lights shine down_

_Chaos withers and dies_

_But imbalance grows_

_Forests turn dark_

_This is our doom_

_The tower breaks the sky:_

_Here come the dragons to bring it down_

Chapter 1: To Become a Knight 

It was a pleasant spring day. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, and the people were carefree. In the fields, farmers toiled away to bring forth incredible crops to sell to market. Cows crooned softly as they grazed in the pastures. Chickens scurried around the barns, pecking at the feed the farmers toss to them and the scuttling ants beneath their feet. The women chattered amongst themselves excitedly and the children played games. It was a typical spring day in Solieu Village.

Inside a small house, a young woman gazed affectionately at a photo on a shelf. She had a youthful beauty to her and a courageous fire within her chocolate brown eyes. Her clothes were typical for a farming village: a brown dress with a yellow blouse. But the picture she stared at was a man of great honor. She stood up from her seat, holding a sewing needle and a tunic. The woman smiled warmly. "It is time for your son to become a knight…I hope he'll be ready."

Just as she spoke those words, a door opened. A sixteen-year-old teenage boy stumbled out in a sleepy stupor. His brown hair was tousled from sleep and his dark brown eyes were cloudy with drowsiness. His pajama shirt was comically on backwards. The woman's mouth was open out of shock. The boy blinked sleepily as he scratched himself. "Hey sis…when's breakfast?"

The boy's sister stomped her foot and held her arms close to her sides. "Jack Russell!" The boy Jack was broken out of his drowsiness. "Wha! What's wrong!" The woman pointed at him. "Why aren't you dressed! The knight trials are today! Now go outside!" Jack frowned. "But Adele!" "Move it!" the woman screeched furiously. The boy hurried outside, not wanting to stir up his sister's wrath any further.

Sounds of clashing wood drew the farmers away from their daily work. The children watched intently as Adele and Jack sparred with wooden sticks, substitute for real swords. A couple of kids jumped up and down out, thrilled by the show. The farmers nodded. They knew the reason for this impromptu show of clashing sticks. Jack, the son of Cairn the Dragon Slayer, was to become a knight like his father. The sparring match continued on for a few more hours.

His eyes widened. Handed to him was his father's sword, the Arbitrator. This sword was used to cut down Kelvin, the two-headed water dragon. Jack held the sword in his hands. "Dad's sword?" "Yes. Your father used this sword and now it is passed down to you. Of course, you can't use it yet", Adele said. "Hey! I can be great! Maybe even better!" Jack protested. Adele sighed exasperatedly. "Don't be so cocky. The knight trials have people that know what they're doing." A thought suddenly hit Jack. "Umm…the knight trials? Isn't it an hour away?" Adele immediately panicked. "The trials! Hurry Jack!" She watched her little brother run out the door with his stuff and the Arbitrator slung on his back. "You really have no idea…how great your father was…"

Before he knew it, Solieu Village and the Tria Region was behind him. Jack gazed up at the magnificent sight of Radiata Castle. "Radiata Castle…okay! Here goes nothing!" He ran into the castle, ready to take on the trials. Even though time was running out for registration, Jack couldn't help but marvel at the amazing décor of the castle. Being from a country village, he had never been in the city before let alone the castle. After a couple minutes of running to the registration desk, Jack signed up and followed the guard to the waiting room.

Tension was high within the small waiting room. Some people hoping to become knights stared nervously at their feet. A man dressed in pink noble clothes looked to his golem servant. "Sebastian." The golem rubbed vigorously at his master's shoulders. "Yes Lord Star." Jack peered anxiously at the contest bracket, searching for his name and opponent. "Let's see…I'm up against someone named Ridley…" He looked at the people sitting in the room. "Whoever he is, Ridley's going down!"

A guard stepped out from behind the doors of the arena. "Will the first fighters Star and Paul please come to the arena?" The pink-garbed man walked to the door confidently with a man dressed in red following closely behind. Jack waited patiently, searching for anyone that could be his opponent Ridley. From behind the doors, loud smacks and blows could be heard. When it was all said and done, Paul marched out confidently and took a seat. The golem Sebastian dashed into the arena to retrieve his injured master. The guard called then for Jack and Ridley.

The teen clenched his fists out of excitement. "Yes! I'm ready!" Before he could go, a young girl about his age passed by him. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails tied by red ribbons. Her eyes were a radiant emerald green but seemed cold and merciless. The girl's clothes were similar to a noble's but were not as grand. Jack couldn't believe it when he saw her enter the arena. "Ridley's a girl! Aw man…I stink at holding back." He went into the arena all the same.

Out on the battleground, Jack stared down at his opponent. Ridley stared back in a cool and calm manner. An old man stood in between the two combatants. "I am Junzaburo. Now then, points for every hit will determine this match. Fighting today will by Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake. Fight!" Jack unsheathed an iron one-handed sword while Ridley lifted up a knight axe. They charged in once they were ready to go.

Jack's first thought of this match was that it would be a cakewalk. To him, Ridley would not even put up much of a fight. He was proven wrong when the supposedly frail girl struck her axe against his sword. So much power was in that blow that Jack was nearly knocked off balance. He tried to avoid the strikes but the attack was relentless. When he was almost finished, Jack saw Ridley back off. 'This is my chance!' he thought. Jack charged in with sword raised. What he didn't expect was Ridley soon surrounded by an orange aura similar to flames. "Wild Pitch!" she announced. She smacked her face a couple times after placing her axe down. "All right!" She then picked up her axe and spun around in a dangerous rotation. Jack was scared and wanted to move but his legs wouldn't listen. Finally, Ridley swung around so fast that when she stopped, the centrifugal force from the spin became a projectile and knocked Jack off his feet. It was clear who had won.

Air was blowing on his face. Jack slowly opened his eyes to find Sebastian fanning his face along with Star's. He sat up quickly, thinking only about the match. "What happened?" "Miss Ridley won the match. They just announced the winner of the trials", Sebastian explained. "It seems that she was training to be a knight long before the trials began." Despair filled Jack's heart. He lost badly, especially to a girl. He couldn't go back to Solieu Village, not after all the training with Adele. With a heavy heart, Jack gathered up his things and left the castle.

Read and review please. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Olacion, Void, Vareth, and Vancoor

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or its characters. It belongs to Tri-Ace.

Chapter 2: Olacion, Void, Vareth and Vancoor

Even though he had lost the trials, Jack was astounded by all the sights and sounds of Radiata City. People were walking around, minding their own business and running their errands. Countless stores were open, drawing in customers willing to spend a few Dagols. The pub brought in sober men and threw out drunken winos into the street. The eatery filled the stomachs of all that entered. Jack felt if he could find a job here, he wouldn't have to return to Solieu Village.

Since he had never been in the city before, Jack decided to just wander around. He walked toward the west, not having a clue of where he was. As he went, his eyes wandered to a building. A large sign was affixed by the door. It read "Theater Vancoor". Remembering that place later, Jack continued on. White stone brick was replacing the cobblestone path when he entered a different area.

This new part of town was much more majestic than the other area he wandered through. Off to the north was a large chapel. Monks and priests periodically entered and exited the building. A sign directing to the chapel read "To Olacion Order Chapel". Jack remembered that place for later as a marker for which part of town he was in. He continued on down the path.

When the white stone was replaced with the same cobblestone path, Jack thought he returned to the area with Theater Vancoor. On closer inspection, strange markings were inscribes on some of the cobblestones. He followed the path down to a strangely built structure. A sign next to the building read "Vareth Magic Institute". He watched some students enter the institute from a small hill. Jack smiled as he continued on his tour of the city.

Even though it was early afternoon, Jack felt a darkness in the new garbage-covered area known as the Beast Pit. From the dark corners of the buildings, leering eyes watched Jack wander into their territory. Jack spotted one of them watching him with a crazed look. His mistake was making eye contact with the man. "Hey punk! What are you staring at!" A man dressed in red and white yelled. Jack didn't expect this and stuttered. "Uh…well…I…" The man unsheathed a sword. "Screw you! I'm gonna kill you!" The man launched an attack.

This guy was either stupid, crazy, or both. Jack unsheathed his sword quickly to block the oncoming attack. The man's attack was strong but it didn't feel as powerful as Ridley's axe strike. Jack jumped back when the man went into a series of head butts. Taking this chance, he slashed at the man and finished with a powerful thrust. The man fell down, his eyes watering because of the pain. "You got lucky!" He ran off deeper into the shady Beast Pit.

Feeling a bit cautious about that recent encounter, Jack retraced his steps back to the Vareth Magic Institute. Letting his adventurous side take over, Jack entered the institute. His first impression of the technology within the structure was that it was advanced. He had never seen anything of the sort when he was in Solieu Village. Deciding on going on a little tour, he went up the stairs to his right.

On the third floor, Jack was greeted by the sight of shelves upon shelves of books. A woman seated at the desk nearby nodded to him. "Welcome to the Vareth Magic Institute library." Jack stepped into the library, amazed by the sheer number of literary content. Wondering about what the kinds of books in the library, Jack took one off the shelf and stared at the title. "Defining the Transmission of Ether with Zero Mana Loss" by Curtis…" Jack read aloud to himself. He frowned. What in the world did that mean? He took a peek at another. "Elliot's Principle of the Subdivision of Single Elements" compiled by Genius…whoever did this really was a genius…" Jack mumbled to himself. He placed the books back, hoping his brain didn't melt from reading the titles, let alone trying to understand what it meant.

After his brief reading, Jack was about to leave when he noticed something strange. Near the corner of the library, there was a person sitting uncomfortably at the reading table. Even though the person had the appearance of a woman, it was actually a silver-haired young man. His clothes were a mage's robe, typical for the magic institute. The young man periodically looked up from his studies, an expression of worry on his face as he nervously peered over at a certain corner. Deciding to help, Jack came over to the young man.

"Hi there. I'm Jack." "I'm Felix", the young man answered. Jack looked over to the same corner the young man peered at a minute ago. "What's over there?" Felix sighed. "I feel as though someone is stalking me. I want to stop this myself but I don't want to get into any conflict." "I could do it for you", Jack offered. "Thanks…but you don't need to." Jack smiled and gave the thumbs-up. "Leave it to me! I'll solve your problem!" Several shushing sounds were made. Embarrassed, Jack hurried over to the corner. Felix shook his head at the boy.

When he got over to the corner, Jack could've sworn he saw someone hide behind the bookshelf. He found a short man dressed in green, staring amorously at Felix. "Hey! What are you doing?" The man stuttered nervously. "W-what? I was just watching that girl over there. She's so beautiful…" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You mean Felix?" "Felix? You mean…she's a guy?" The teen nodded. "Oh…thanks for the heads-up. Looks like I'll have to stick with Rachel. Bye." The short man left in a hurry.

Back at the reading table, Jack explained what happened to Felix. A frown appeared on the young man's face. "That's the third time this week I've been mistaken for a girl. But thanks for helping me. If there's anything you need, I can help you." Jack crossed his arms. "Like helping me with chores or something?" Felix stared at the teen with an incredulous look. "What? No. I mean like fighting or something. I'm a mage." Jack finally understood. "Oh…I would've asked you for help if I was in the knights…I didn't get in though…" The mage thought for a while before handing Jack a flyer. "Maybe this should interest you."

Printed on the flyer was a recruitment message for Theater Vancoor, the warrior guild. "Theater Vancoor? I think I passed that place…" Jack mumbled. "These flyers are everywhere. Maybe you should go try out." "I think I will. Thanks Felix." Jack ran out of the institute, intent on joining Theater Vancoor. Even though he may not be able to join the knights, he could become just as great in the warrior guild.

Night fell when Jack arrived in Vancoor Square. As he was passing the pub, a drunken man was thrown out into the street. The pub owner grimaced as he stared at the drunk. "You had enough Jarvis! Come back when you're sober!" The drunk known as Jarvis was a man around his thirties. He was dressed in plate armor, his helmet adorned by a tiny axe on top. His face was red from the beer. Jarvis struggled to get up when he saw Jack staring at him. "What do you want shrimp!" he slurred. This stirred up Jack's anger. "What'd you say!" Without warning, Jarvis unsheathed a large two-handed sword and pointed it at Jack. "I'll teach you a lesson!" The fight didn't last long. Because he was so unbalanced, Jack merely had to smack the man in the face with the flat of his sword to win. The teen left the man to sleep off the alcohol outside the pub.

When Jack entered Theater Vancoor, a man at the reception desk made a half smile. "Hi. I'd like to sign up", Jack told the man. The receptionist, a brown-haired man with a scar running down his left cheek stared at Jack but didn't comment. "Fine. Go up to the second floor. You got Sergeant Caesar." Jack cocked his head to the side. "You want to take the test right?" the man asked. "We don't have time for any hoity-toity knight ceremonies here." Jack understood. "Oh…thanks…uh…" "Thanos. And don't forget it."

Up on the second floor, Jack stood before the door of Sergeant Caesar. Before he could knock on the door, a voice answered. "It's open." Surprised by the sudden answer, Jack cautiously entered the room. Inside, a man was seated at a table. He did not look like a native of Radiata, relevant in his face and narrow eyes. Sergeant Caesar was dressed in foreign armor from the far east. "Name please?" Caesar asked in a calm tone. "Uh…Jack Russell." "I would like to ask a few questions. Tell me, why do you want to join Theater Vancoor?" "Well…I tried out for the knights…and I didn't make it…" Jack said sheepishly.

Caesar looked slightly surprised. "Hmm…a very honest answer. Is he a fool…or is there more to him? Next question." Jack paid close attention to the sergeant. "You are on a very dangerous mission…and your entire party lies dead. What do you do?" Jack scratched his head. "Um…I'm not sure I understand." "…I see. That is the end of my test. Go to the third floor to see Deputy Chief Gerald." Jack got up from his seat and turned to leave. "Jack…" Caesar said seriously. Jack turned to the sergeant. "Yes?" All men…must die." "That's for sure…I guess", the teen said. He left the room. Caesar leaned back in his seat. "He shows little tenacity and no fear of death. How very strange…"

On the third floor, Jack entered the only room. Without warning, a man lashed out with a sword. The teen screamed as he dodged the attack. Jack stared at the man in horror. Standing before him was Deputy Chief Gerald. He was a tall man with an eye patch covering a scarred eye. His armor looked like a jacket but was imbued with magic to resist damage. Two swords were held in Gerald's hands. The deputy chief smiled. "Hey, you managed to dodge!"

Jack looked angry. "What was that for!" Gerald changed the subject. "You're here for the test right?" The teen remembered what he was here for. "Oh yeah. You swinging that sword at me kinda threw me off balance." Gerald hummed. "Minus three points." "Huh?" "You let yourself get flustered. During that time, three of your comrades were slain. So minus three points", Gerald explained. "Oh come on!" Jack argued. A serious expression appeared on the deputy chief's face. "In war, there is no place for cowardice or incompetence." Once again, Gerald changed the subject. "Anyway, let's go to the training ground for your test. For today, you get special treatment." Jack grinned. "A practical exam huh? That's what I'm talking about!"

Out on the training ground, Jack had his sword ready. What he wasn't ready for was the strength of Gerald's attack. The deputy chief's first strike completely shattered his guard and sent Jack flying into the ground. Ridley's attacks were child's play compared to him. When he tried to get up, Jack saw Gerald glowing with the same fiery aura Ridley had. Anticipating a powerful blow, Jack put up his guard again, unsure whether or not he'll make it through. "Dual Wave Blade!" Gerald calmly held up his blades to resemble a X. With a tremendous swing, Gerald sent a powerful X-shaped wave of energy into Jack. Guarding did not help. Once again, Jack was sent flying across the training ground.

After the test, the teen was panting hard. A few feet away, the deputy chief seemed intrigued. "You didn't run away. I'm impressed." Jack marveled at Gerald before giving a smile. "I've never fought anyone that good before." A frown appeared on the man's features. "I've been fighting way before you were even born. Now…go to the fourth floor to see Chief Elwen." Jack nodded and turned to leave. When Gerald held up one of his swords, Jack whirled around in a fighting position. The deputy chief chuckled. "You look more like a soldier already…thanks to me of course." The teen left. Gerald scratched his head. "It's been a while since we had someone like that in the guild."

On the top floor, Jack stood before the door of Theater Vancoor's chief. He entered the room to find someone dressed in heavy armor sitting at the desk. The chief of Theater Vancoor spoke to the teen in an eerie female voice, courtesy of the helmet. "Hello Jack Russell. It seems Gerald still isn't taking it easy on new recruits." Jack smiled and scratched his head. "Yeah. It was pretty wild." "Hmm. We could use you", the chief mused. Excitement filled Jack's heart. "All right! I'll be great! You'll see! Sure, the deputy chief may be stronger than me now…but I'll beat him soon!" Even though he could not see her face, a feeling of skepticism came from the chief. "Impossible." "Huh?" Jack didn't understand. "Why not?" Elwen stared hard at the teen. "You wield your sword only for yourself. True strength comes to those that fight to protect others. Now go downstairs." With a quick bow, Jack left the chief's office.

Down on the first floor, Thanos waited patiently for Jack's return. The receptionist watched the teen with a vague interest. "So…you passed the test. Grab your stuff. I'm going to show you your new home." He got up from the desk and led Jack to his new home. The two stood at a bridge with stairs leading down next to it. Thanos pointed to the stairs. "There's your house." Horror filled Jack's eyes. He slapped his hands to his face and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dogs could be heard barking from several houses. Thanos stared at the boy strangely. "Are you done with your death wails? I'm going back. Later." The receptionist left Jack to bemoan the state of his new home.

Read and review please.


	3. The Hecton Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories. It belongs to Tri-Ace.

Chapter 3: The Hecton Squad

The ticking of the clock was the only sound heard within the small house. Jack awoke with a start, unsure of where he was. He then remembered the events of last night. The teen looked around his new home. Garbage was piled along the corners. A spider web with its creator still there hung over the bed. A crate filled with umbrellas swords, and a moai head sat in the corner beside the door. A pair of boots lay next to the crate. Apparently, someone had already lived here and moved. The only object that wasn't junk was the phonograph by the foot of the bed. Jack reminded himself to clean up the place as he headed out the door.

At Theater Vancoor, Thanos was waiting for the new recruit to arrive. Once Jack came in, the receptionist called him over. "All right kid, you're in the Hecton squad. Your sergeant is Jarvis. The locker room is one floor down." Something bugged Jack. "Jarvis? That name sounds familiar…" Thanos tapped his fingers on the desk. "Well? Get going!" Listening to the man, Jack headed down to his locker room.

Downstairs, Jack stood before the locker room door. Jarvis…he heard that name before but where? The teen knocked on the door. A jovial voice answered. "Ah! The new lad! Come in!" When he entered, smoke assaulted his eyes. The room was filled with smoke, beer bottles, and garbage. Sitting alone at the table was a man in plated armor with a helmet adorned with a tiny axe. The two made eye contact almost immediately.

As they were staring at each other, the gears in their heads were working. Didn't he see this guy before? Two eyebrows were raised. Two looks of surprise. Both Jack and Jarvis backed away in shock. "The shrimp!" Jarvis announced. "The old wino!" Jack yelled while pointing. Jarvis banged his head against the table. "Oh! Why did I have to get stuck with you!" he whined. Jack shared his disappointment as well. "Jarvis…I knew I heard that name somewhere. Great. I have a wino for a boss…" The man pounded his fist against the table. "I should be the one complaining! Well…come on. We're going off to the training ground." Interest appeared on Jack's face. "Why? You want another rematch?" A grimace graced Jarvis' features. "The kid still has a big mouth…" He left without another word.

Out on the training ground, Jarvis and Jack were watching a fighter practice on a dummy. "Daniel! Over here boy!" The fighter, a round teen in brown armor, turned around with axe in hand. The Hecton squad sergeant directed Jack over to introduce the young man. "This is Daniel, the second-in-command in the Hecton squad…then again, there were only two of us…" He shoved Jack toward the other fighter. "You two are going to battle it out to see who is going to become corporeal. Will you command…or be private? Well? Go at it!"

A hand was extended to Daniel. "Hi, I'm Jack. Looks like we're going to be fighting. Let's keep it friendly, all right?" The reaction was something Jack didn't want. "No way! I'm gonna grind your bones into dust!" An idea came to Jack. He then decided to antagonize the axe fighter further. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see that!" Daniel began stomping the ground, exhibiting a bad tantrum. "That's right! Get angry! That's something I wanna see!" Jack taunted. Red colored the axe fighter's cheeks. He was furious and embarrassed. How dare this new recruit taunt him like that! With a loud battle cry, Daniel charged in.

To the teen, this battle was easy. Not only did Daniel rush in without thinking, his axe prevented quick strikes. Remembering his fight with Ridley, Jack jumped out of the way whenever Daniel swung and retaliated with a quick slash. Eventually, the axe fighter fell and Jack came out of it with no scratches. Jack decided to taunt Daniel some more. "Man…you're really bad at this, aren't you? How in the world did you get into Theater Vancoor?" Jarvis came over with a jovial smile. "Well done! Jack, you are now corporeal. Daniel…you're private." A feeling of accomplishment washed over the teen. "Thanks but…maybe I should be private. I mean Daniel has been here longer than I have…"

Silence. Jarvis punched Jack on the head, causing him to fall onto his face. "IDIOT! In Theater Vancoor, ability is all that matters! You're not supposed to feel sorry for someone! Daniel…you need to train harder. We will start our next mission at three. But for now…you're dismissed…except you Jack." A confused expression appeared on Jack's face as Daniel left. "Now that you're corporeal, I need to teach you a few things." Jack smiled cockily. "I hope it's not fighting. I wiped the floor with you on that." Jarvis stamped his foot. "Look kid, I wasn't in the best shape. You probably saw…twenty percent of my strength. Now pay attention you idiot. When the squad is not receiving missions, you can go on solo missions with your own group of warriors. But the squad comes first. You need to know how to give out commands." Jack only listened to half of the lecture, taking his time staring at Radiata Castle in the distance. When Jarvis figured the teen wasn't listening, he gave him another punch.

Downstairs, Jack saw Felix standing by the reception desk. "Hey Felix. What are you doing here?" The mage finished signing a piece of paper attached to a clipboard before talking to Jack. "Hi Jack. I was just signing up for your friend list. If you need me, I'll be in the institute. Bye." The mage left, leaving Jack confused by what he said. "Uh…what? I have a friend list?" Thanos pointed to the clipboard. "See this? This is your friend list. All the people you recruit to fight with you go right here." Jack stared at the list. The only name he saw on there was Felix's name. "You don't have many friends, do ya? In fact, your only friend was that guy that looked like a chick", Thanos said smugly. "You're my friend right?" Jack asked the receptionist. Thanos frowned. "What! No! I barely know you! Listen…if you want more friends, you got to talk to people. See that guy pounding the table? Watch that guy going into the bathroom every day. Talk to them, solve their problems…it'll work like a charm. Sometimes, some people won't even give you the time of day. You have to earn their trust…you understand?" Jack stared at Thanos. "Okay. Will you be my friend now?" "No! Damn country kids…don't know anything!"

At three in the afternoon, Jack entered the Hecton Squad locker room, ready for his first mission. Jarvis and Daniel were already awaiting his arrival. "Good! We're all here! Now then…" Jarvis started. "Our mission comes from Anastasia of the Olacion Order. She requires the skin of a crocogator. Honestly, I don't know why." Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed the axe fighter panic. "Y-you don't mean…" The sergeant eyed Daniel suspiciously. "What? You know something?" "Crocogator skin is for making purses. All the rich ladies want it." "Excellent! With a professional on the subject, we can—

Daniel stood up, interrupting Jarvis. "No! I'll never kill a crocogator! What would Isabella think?" Jarvis pounded the table. "What is wrong with you boy?" The axe fighter ran out the door, proclaiming his refusal. "Who is Isabella?" Jack leaned back in his chair. "Beats me. Well…looks like it's just the two of us." With a resigned sigh, Jarvis got up and headed upstairs with Jack close behind. A thought came to Jack. "Hey Sarge…where do crocogators live anyway?" The sergeant answered with a pause. "If I remember…they live in the elf region."

After a long trek through the Tria and Cuatour region, Jarvis and Jack arrived at their destination by nightfall. The sounds of crickets and frogs filled the air as the Hecton Squad made their way to a small river. To their great fortune, a crocogator was lying in wait for its next meal. Unfortunately, the next meal to the crocogator was Hecton Squad steaks. Jarvis commanded Jack to go behind the beast while he distracted it. The battle began.

With his two-handed sword Fathmil, Jarvis did a great job of keeping the crocogator occupied while Jack lined up a rear attack. On the other side of the beast, Jack wasn't having much luck. The thrashing tail kept Jack from going any further and the fact his Iron Edge didn't have much length to it didn't help. Unfortunately, the situation grew worse. Fed up with the sergeant, the crocogator turned around and made a beeline for Jack. Jarvis began to panic. "Do something!" He rushed after the crocogator to save his corporeal.

It wasn't looking good. Jack backed away quickly as the beast closed in. This was the first time he was truly in danger of dying. Those fights with Ridley, Gerald, that crazy guy near the Beast Pit, Jarvis, and Daniel didn't matter now. As a last stand, Jack gathered up his courage and charged in. As he dashed toward the beast, he felt a strange sensation. It was as if he could do anything. Holding on to that feeling, Jack prepared himself for an attack.

To his surprise, a fiery aura surrounded him. It was similar to Ridley and Gerald's aura. It signaled a powerful strike. Maybe…it was his turn to strike, not receive a beating from it. But…what attack was this? The gap between him and the crocogator was closing fast. Finally, it came to him. "Limit Break!" The flaming aura flared up considerably. It was as if time stopped. The crocogator was now sitting there, ready to be sliced into oblivion. "Here goes!" Jack unleashed an intense flurry of slashes, ending in a powerful uppercut with the blade.

Jarvis patted Jack on the back as they stared at the now skinned crocogator. "Good job kid." "Hey Sarge…you know what I just did right now?" "That? It's a powerful attack called a volty blast. Only the most accomplished fighters can use that...or at least someone with a mastery of their weapon. No two volties are the same. I guess you could say it's your trump card. Don't use it too much. It takes a lot of energy." Jack smiled and gave a solute. "Yes sir!" "Finally! Some respect!"

While walking past a large crevice, Jarvis noticed a statue of a pig sitting at the side of the road. "Excellent!" Jack was confused. "It's a statue…" The sergeant shook his head at Jack's ignorance. "It's not just a statue. It's a journey pig. Touch this and you can warp instantly to your destination", Jarvis explained. "Cool! Let's use this and warp to Anastasia's place!" A frown appeared on the sergeant's face. "It's not that convenient. It can only warp to places where there are other journey pigs. Now go touch it and take us back to Radiata." Jack kicked the journey pig, warping the two back to Radiata. "Don't kick the journey pig!" Jarvis scolded once they were outside Lupus Gate.

The Olacion Order chapel was even more grandiose up close. Jack gawked at the structure before being dragged in by his sergeant. Inside the chapel, monks, priests, and nuns were sitting in seats, listening to the high priest standing at the pulpit. The Hecton Squad members rushed quickly to their client's room and knocked. It wasn't long before someone answered.

A silver-haired young woman appeared, trying to look superior to the warriors. "This is the chamber of Lady Anastasia of the Olacion Order. What do you want?" "We're here about the crocogator", Jarvis explained. The girl went back in for a minute before coming back about with a sullen expression. "Enter." The second Jack entered the room, he felt his stomach lurch.

Sitting in the splendid chair was a large woman. She was not attractive to put it lightly. Her lips seemed too big for her face, her red hair was placed in a strange style, and her neck was barely visible. She smiled with her teeth showing, causing Jack to cringe. The girl, Elena, glared at Jack. Jarvis handed Anastasia the crocogator skin and waited. "What's she doing?" Jack asked. "She's appraising the skin", Elena replied. "Elena", Anastasia commanded. The girl went over to the woman and whispered amongst themselves. Elena handed Jack a small package consisting of a hundred dagols. "What's this?" he asked. "Your pay", Anastasia answered. Jarvis was disappointed. "That's all?" "Dear, this is a skin of poor quality." This caused Jack to snap. "What! After all that time we spent getting for you!" Elena glared back in a haughty manner. "Then do it right in the first place. It looks like standards are slipping…" Growling angrily, Jack left the room.

Outside, Jack plopped himself down onto a bench. He was so frustrated. He nearly died and that woman had the guts to say she didn't like it. His anger was near the breaking point. "Gah! That ugly woman! She makes me so mad!" Jack punched the bench, causing it to crack. Nearby, a man with spiky hair and wearing monk clothes was training. He noticed the angry teen crack the bench. Impressed by that show of strength, he went over to talk.

"Hey there. I saw you crack the bench…that's really good." Jack, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his fist, grinned. "You think? Thanks." "The name's Cosmo. I'm a monk of the Olacion Order." "I'm Jack of Theater Vancoor. I'm not really thrilled with you Olacion people. That Anastasia woman just…gah!" Cosmo folded his arms. "I know what you mean. She values money over everything. Master Fernando is not really fond of her. The Olacion Order is split into two because of their conflicting views. The high priest Lord Kain is hoping the two factions would unite but…" Jack sighed. "That's too bad…would you be my friend?" This puzzled Cosmo. "What? What are you talking about?" "Thanos said I should get more friends." "Um…okay…"

Back at Theater Vancoor, Jarvis and Jack saw Daniel waiting outside. The sergeant marched over to the axe fighter, angry about the impromptu departure hours ago. "Daniel! How dare you run off on a squad mission like that!" "I-I'm sorry Sergeant Jarvis but…I couldn't…I promised I would never kill a crocogator! If Isabella heard about it…" Jarvis made a puzzled face. "Who in the world is Isabella?" "She's my pet crocogator", Daniel answered. The other two Hecton Squad members were shocked. "I don't think…that's safe…" Jack mumbled. The sergeant regained his composure. "Well…the mission is done. Hecton Squad…dismissed! And Jack…buy some armor and a new weapon." "…Yes sir."

Read and review!


	4. Berserk Woman and Princess Thieves

Knight of Theater Vancoor

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories. Tri-Ace does.

Chapter 4: Berserk Woman and Princess Thieves

His reflection smiled back at him. Jack, now wearing a purple coat resistant to wind attacks, posed in front of the mirror with his new Phantom Edge. After some persistent begging, Jarvis finally decided to give him the funds to buy himself some new equipment. It was pretty easy to get some money off of the sergeant if you played your cards right. And a little blackmail about a certain fight outside the pub didn't hurt either.

Life had been quiet since Jack joined Theater Vancoor. He had managed to find friends in Felix, Cosmo, and the Hecton Squad. His relations with the other guild members were much stronger as well. Jack could've sworn he saw Deputy Chief Gerald shoot a cocky smile at him. Thanos was also a bit kinder but the receptionist wasn't without his biting sarcasm. Then again, Jack could blackmail him on the fact that the man spent his whole life at the desk. The teen even caught the receptionist sleeping at the desk during the wee hours of the morning. To sum it all up, Jack felt as though Theater Vancoor was his new home like Solieu Village had been during his childhood.

Before he could head out, frantic banging pounded on the wooden door. Concerned about the panicked knocks, Jack opened the door immediately. Standing outside was a young girl around his age. Even though they had never talked personally, Jack knew her as Yuri, the girl that worked at Begin Eatery and Giske's pub. Yuri was trembling with fear as she spoke. "Jack! You have to help!" "W-what's going on!" Jack questioned with worry. "It's Auntie Sheila! You have to help her!" The teen was confused. He never heard of anyone named Sheila…why did she go to him? Forgetting about the minor details, Jack tried to calm the girl down. "It's okay. Tell me what happened." Yuri breathed deeply before she explained. "Ms. Barbossa was cashing in a lottery ticket when Auntie Sheila punched her! Her eyes looked like a wild animal's! You have to help!" Without hesitation, Jack followed Yuri to Vancoor Square.

At the square, Ms. Barbossa sat near the lottery stand wincing with pain. Yuri helped the woman to her feet with gentle hands. "Thank you dear…" the woman said between pained breaths. "Where's Ms. Sheila now?" Jack asked. Ms. Barbossa looked to the house near Verontier Armory. "She took the money and locked herself in that house…" "Thanks. Yuri, take Ms. Barbossa to Theater Vancoor and tell them my name. I'll handle Ms. Sheila", Jack informed the girl. "Be careful Jack…" Yuri said softly as she led the woman away.

Jack walked up to the house with caution. He didn't know what was going to happen so it was better to stay on his toes. He knocked on the door, calling for Ms. Sheila to open up. When there was no answer, he backed up in order to ram the door open. Jack ran to the door but before he could make impact, it opened suddenly and a short stout woman charged out of the house. Quickly regaining balance, Jack stared at the woman. She was shaking with silent rage and anxiety. Her eyes were almost beastly as they glared at Jack. "Her eyes are like an animal's…" Jack mumbled to himself.

He turned his attention to the berserk woman. "Why did you attack Ms. Barbossa?" "She was trying to steal my money!" Ms. Sheila declared. "Ms. Barbossa won that money! You were the one stealing it!" Jack countered. The short woman pointed an accusing finger at the teen. "You want to steal my money too! I won't let you!" She charged at an inhuman speed and viciously clamped her mouth onto Jack's arm. He screamed as her teeth sank into his skin. Thinking quickly, Jack karate-chopped Ms. Sheila on the neck. The woman fell onto the ground shrieking loudly. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with…" The woman rose back up with a murderous glint in her eye. Jack jumped back in surprise. "Or not!"

A couple of bites and karate-chops later, Jack gazed at the woman lying unconscious before him. "Man…that was scary. What could cause someone to go berserk like that?" Two Radiata guards arrived on the scene and took a look at Ms. Sheila. "Looks like another one…take her to the castle." "Wait, what's going on?" Jack asked the guard. "An epidemic is going on. It makes people go berserk. We're quarantining all the victims. Well…good day to you." They left with Ms. Sheila, leaving Jack to wonder what had just happened.

A day after the incident with Ms. Sheila, Jarvis called the Hecton Squad for a new mission. As Jack made his way to the locker room, he noticed the sergeant of the Quintom Squad Walter looking depressed. Even though it was strange, Jack didn't have time to investigate. The sight of the smoky room filled with garbage and flies greeted Jack. He took his usual seat facing the sergeant and listening to the mission briefing. "All right. We're all here. Our mission today is to escort one of the nobility in the castle." Intrigue flashed on Jack's face. "Wow, really? That's so cool!" "It's probably one of the royals", Daniel commented. Jarvis stood up, a gleam of confidence in his brown eyes. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." He led his squad to the castle for their new mission.

Radiata Castle stood majestically in front of Jack as he approached the home of King Jiorus and his family. The only time he ever came to the castle was for the knight trials, an event he would like to forget. Outside of the castle gates, two guards stood motionlessly on a constant vigil. By the gates were an old man and a beautiful young woman. The young woman giggled softly as she gazed at the Hecton Squad members. Daniel smiled nervously and could feel heat creeping up his face. Jack eyed his comrade strangely but thought nothing of it.

The aged man examined the squad closely. "Hello there. Hecton Squad reporting for duty", Jarvis said. The man nodded to the sergeant. "Thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Raymond and this is Bel- I mean Arnold." The young woman named "Arnold" smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." "It is an honor", Jarvis said. The Hecton Squad bowed to "Arnold" but Raymond tried to stop them. "Please…no. We don't want anyone to know this is the princess…" Jack grinned excitedly. "So we get to be the princess's bodyguard detail? Awesome!" He then became slightly skeptical. "But…what kind of name is Arnold?" "Shut up! It's a great name!" Daniel yelled, smitten with affection for the princess. "I'm just saying…" Jack muttered. Daniel approached the princess, stopping only a few steps away behind Jarvis. "Don't mind him. He's only a private. I'm Daniel, the corporeal of the Hecton Squad." The teen gaped at the blatant lie. "What? I'm the…forget it." Feeling that enough time had been wasted, Raymond let the princess go off with her escorts.

Down the path to the Vareth Institute, "Arnold" gazed at the sights of the city like a small child. She giggled playfully as she went, causing Daniel to blush a bright red. His face was eventually redder than a tomato and heat was radiating off the axe fighter. Jack ignored his comrade's obvious crush for the princess but was still sore about the lie Daniel announced about him. "Arnold" turned to face her escorts, smiling sweetly. "We must hurry or else all the shops will close! I guess we'll stop at OK Hand first for some new accessories…" A frown formed on Jack's face. "Shopping? Oh…" The axe fighter wasn't amused by his comrade's lack of enthusiasm. "Hey! Stop complaining!" Jack immediately stood his ground. "Don't tell me what to do! Who's the corporeal around here?" Jarvis whirled around to his subordinates to stop the bickering. "Will you two cut it out!" The sergeant turned back to see the princess had run off.

Panic set in when the distressed cries of the princess called out from far away. Jack spotted "Arnold" being carried away by a large man toward Echidna Gate. "Bandits!" Jarvis exclaimed. Without hesitation, the teen chased the bandits with Daniel and Jarvis close behind. Once he reached the fork towards Echidna Gate and Beast Pit, Jack searched around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink head into the Path of Insanity and Fanaticism. He looked to his comrade and sergeant. Daniel was wheezing as he slowly plodded toward Jack. "Man, you're slower than a tortoise…right Sarge?" The sergeant arrived out of breath, bemoaning the fact that he was suffering. Jack crossed his arms. "Sarge, you need to cut down on the beer." "Shut up! I'm dying here!" Jarvis retorted. Thinking that it'll be a while before they catch their breath, Jack continued on by himself.

Thoughts of what would happen if the princess were harmed raced through Jack's mind. If he didn't argue with Daniel, Jarvis would have kept an eye on the princess and this wouldn't be happening. Unsure of where the bandits are, Jack decided to ask around for clues. No one was out on the path and the people that were in the houses weren't pleased with the teen banging on their doors. Things were looking up when Jack found a vacant house. He entered the building to find a secret passage. Thinking the bandits went through here, Jack made his way into the passage.

Read and review!


	5. The New Sergeant in Town

Disclaimer: Radiata Stories belong to the people of Tri-Ace (lucky them).

Chapter 5: A New Sergeant in Town

Upon entering the passage, Jack found himself in Radiata's sewer system, the Path of the Spider. He remembered going through here once during his exploration of Radiata so the place was familiar. Jack rushed through the long passageway until reaching a large room. Waiting there was the princess and the two bandits. Jack unsheathed his Phantom Edge, ready to rescue the princess.

The smaller bandit, a kid named Elmo, leered cockily at the teen. "Looked who followed us! One of those Vancoor chumps! C'mon Joaquel, let's crush him!" Joaquel, the large bandit, nodded and brandished a large hammer. "I crush you!" the large brute exclaimed. Jack gritted his teeth. This fight wasn't to be taken lightly. Luckily, Jarvis and Daniel appeared right behind him as backup. Elmo just scoffed. "Ha! No matter how many guys you got, you can't beat us!" Jack pointed his Phantom Edge at the bandits. "You're gonna eat those words!" The fighters charged at one another.

Jack planned to take down Joaquel when he heard Jarvis signaling for an attack on Elmo. Though he wanted to beat down the big man, Jack complied. A minute after the scuffle, the large bandit knocked Daniel out with a heavy blow. The axe fighter flew into the ground, unconscious from the attack. "Daniel!" Jack cried out. "Don't get distracted!" Jarvis warned as he blocked a thrust from the little bandit. Jack returned his attention to the fight, planning on getting Joaquel back for that strike.

A while after the fight started, Jarvis batted the little bandit away with Fathmil. Jack charged at the remaining enemy, glowing with a fiery aura. "You're gonna pay for hurting Daniel! Limit Break!" Just as he announced those words, time stopped. Joaquel stood there before him as a sitting duck. "Here goes!" In a quick flurry of slashes and a mighty uppercut, Jack took down the brutish man. But just as quickly as they've been knocked down, the two lackeys ran for the hills deeper into the sewers.

With determination, Jack and Jarvis chased after the two bandits while leaving Daniel behind. It wasn't long before the tunnel narrowed and came to a dead-end. A ladder led up to the surface. Taking responsibility as the sergeant of the Hecton squad, Jarvis climbed up the ladder to scout out their location. What he didn't expect was the circle of Void members surrounding the hole with swords/daggers unsheathed and ready to slit Vancoor throats. Jack popped up from behind Jarvis when the sergeant took too long. He saw the magnitude of the danger they were in. "…Well…damn…"

Just as this was happening, Daniel finally regained consciousness. The axe fighter found himself alone in the chamber. "Sergeant Jarvis? Jack?" Finally remembering what happened, he hightailed it out of there for reinforcements. In his panic, Daniel almost crashed into Gerald outside of Vancoor HQ. "Whoa! What's the hurry?" the deputy chief asked. "Deputy Chief Gerald! It's horrible! Bandits kidnapped the princess!" "What?! Those Void members have gone too far! Boy! Where are they?!" "T-there was a tunnel leading into the sewers…" Gerald stopped the axe fighter mid-sentence. "I know that place. Go alert everyone. I'll take care of the bandits." "By yourself?!" Daniel asked incredulously. "We don't have time! Now go!" The deputy chief charged to the Void headquarters as Daniel watched in awe.

One by one, the bandits had fun beating up their Hecton Squad punching bags. The leader of the band, a man named Nocturne, hung back with the princess in tow. He watched with faint pleasure as his lackeys continued to punch Jarvis and Jack with impunity. "All right princess…give me the pendant or else your bodyguards are dead." The princess gasped in horror. Before she could comply, some of the bandits fell over and the others hid behind Nocturne. "What's going on?" "So…it was you Nocturne!"

Nocturne's lip curled into a smirk. That voice could only belong to one person. "If it isn't Gerald…" "Deputy Chief!" Jarvis called out. "Quit your blubbering", Gerald answered. "You've gone too this time. Release the princess." Elmo glared at the intruder. "Who do you think you're talking to?!" Nocturne held up a hand. "Silence Elmo. I can take care of this…" The Void member took hold of a sword and faced off against Vancoor's deputy chief. "You'll be sorry for interfering…now prepare to die." In a brief clash, both came to a standstill. But without warning, Nocturne stabbed Gerald in the stomach. "Deputy Chief!" Jack cried. Nocturne backed off and snatched a pendant off of the princess's neck before she fainted. The Void bandits left as Jack struggled to get out of his bindings.

So much happened that Jack could barely comprehend it all. It was really tiring too. All he could remember was being put to bed in the infirmary. Now for some reason, there was a creaking noise in the bed across from him. He sat up in bed to find someone doing sit-ups in bed. When the teen realized who it was, he screamed loudly. Deputy Chief Gerald continued to exercise regardless of Jack's reaction. "You could give someone a heart attack with that scream!" "You almost gave _me_ a heart attack! I thought that…you…agh!" "I'm not dead yet!" Gerald answered with a chuckle. "It'll take more than that fool Nocturne to take me down."

A knock interrupted them. "This isn't the bathroom! It's open!" Gerald barked. Chief Elwen entered with a chuckle. Gerald instantly became sheepish. "Uh…sorry about that…" "That's quite alright…I'm used to your attitude. Anyway, that incident did not turn out too well though the princess was unharmed. I need someone to go investigate the Void Community." Gerald immediately got out of bed. "I'm on it!" Elwen shook her head. "No Gerald. You need to rest. Actually…isn't about time Jack got rewarded?" The teen cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?" "How would you like to be a sergeant of Theater Vancoor?"

Jack instantly agreed. "Of course! Oh man, I'm really moving up!" He was about to start a victory dance but then realized there was people in the room. Elwen folded her arms though she was amused by how ecstatic the teen is. "It's a big responsibility. I'm counting on you Jack." She left without another word. Gerald patted Jack on the back. "All right then Sergeant Jack…I've got to teach you something that'll make your life a lot easier for you and whoever is crazy enough to join your squad." "What?! Are you saying I'll be a bad sergeant?!" "Your words, not mine."

Always read and review!


End file.
